


Stumble

by VaguelyK



Series: Star Wars Whump Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Just Friends, No Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, cara is such a bro, mando can't take care of himself, starwarswhumpweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyK/pseuds/VaguelyK
Summary: Star Wars Whump Week 2020 Day 1: StumbleMando really needs to learn when to take a break. Good thing Cara's there to remind him.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Star Wars Whump Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this took forever. Anyway, I'm sorry there’s only about 800 words, I just really wasn’t feeling this too much, but once whump week is over I do plan on writing a prequel of sorts to this.

“Just like old times, eh?” Cara grinned, blasters at the ready as she looked out from behind a crumbling wall as blaster fire rained down her and the Mandalorian at her side. 

She had been working with Greef Karga to try and clean up Nevarro after its recent Imperial skirmish, but there was still certainly some unfavorable figures around, which is how Cara and Mando ended up struggling to fight back against a pair of bounty hunters that likely worked with the few imps still out there, considering they showed no interest in the Child, who was shut in the pram and off a safe difference away from the fight. The ex-shock trooper shot at the taller of the two attackers, grazing his leg and finally getting the fight moving.

Mando stepped sideways to avoid a blaster bolt, and lost his footing on the uneven ground. Now, a simple mistake like that wouldn’t have caused any alarm, but it was how long it took him to recover from it that was suspicious. Normally, he would’ve regained his composure the moment he slipped, barely paying the mistake any mind, but this time he nearly fell to the ground, taking more than a few seconds to get straightened out. 

It was only then that Cara noticed the taller man shaking ever so slightly, which likely explained why this damned fight had taken so long and why they hadn’t been able to get the upper hand and incapacitate their assailants sooner. Cara mentally kicked herself for not noticing sooner and stepped out from their cover slightly to take on more of the brunt of the fight. She took aim at one of the hunters and managed to shoot him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious. The other attacker seemed to realize he was now outnumbered, and began to run, but thanks to a shot to the shoulder from Mando and a shot in the back from Cara, he was quickly incapacitated as well. 

Cara clipped her blaster back to her belt and grabbed the tracking fobs off the two men and crushed them against a rock before turning back to face her friend. 

“You gonna save me the trouble and just tell me what’s going on with you, or are you gonna make me guess?” She raised an eyebrow, arms crossed and looking ever so slightly disappointed. Mando looked as if he’d really rather be anywhere else right now. 

“I’m f-”

“If you say you’re fine I swear I'm wielding you to the wall of your ship, somethings wrong and we both know it.” Cara deadpanned. “You look horrible.”

“You can’t even see me.” 

“I can see you tripping over your own damn feet every time you go to move-”

“Alright, alright, _luubid_ -” Mando turned to face Cara, hands held up in surrender. “I picked something up on a bounty earlier, but really, I’m okay-”

“Like hell you are, you look like I could knock you down with one push. Where were you, anyways?”

“...Maldo Kries.”

“Well, that certainly explains why you’ve been shaking like a leaf since you got back. I’m assuming you didn’t give yourself even a moment to rest or even warm up? I understand wanting to get the bounty here, but then you just decided picking up more jobs was your best course of action?” Mando looked away, breaking whatever eye contact the two had been maintaining.

“ _Nayc_ -”

“ _Gar kar’taylir ni jorhaa’ir Mando’a balyc, utreekov_.” Cara deadpanned, looking unimpressed.

“Fine! Alright, fine, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, okay? I just- I can’t afford to rest. You saw what happened, I was here for five minutes before we started getting shot at.” Cara frowned, glancing over shoulder at the two incapacitated bounty hunters on the ground. She looked back up at her friend, face softening.

“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do: We’re gonna head back to the Razor Crest, you’re gonna take a goddamn nap, and I’m gonna stick around and make sure nothing bad happens, alright?” She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, almost being able to feel the heat radiating off him through the metal pauldron.

“...Alright.” Came the faint reply, filtered through the helmet. Cara smiled softly, and off they went.

The walk back to the ship was slow and tedious, Mando having to lean on Cara for support at one point as the Child’s tram filled closely behind, but they did manage to make it back to the ship without further incident, and as Cara looked over at her friend curled up in the bunk with the Child sleeping in his tram close by, she couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [MANDO’A TRANSLATIONS]  
> Luubid - enough  
> Nayc - no  
> Gar kar’taylir ni jorhaa’ir Mando’a balyc, utreekov. - You know I speak Mando’a too, idiot. (Lit.- “You know I talk Mando’a also, emptyhead.”)


End file.
